Where The Wind Blows
by pianogirl1119
Summary: When Max finds out she is pregnant at 17, how will she and Fang react? And with someone after her and her baby, what will she do protect her unborn child? R&R FAX. NIGGY. Ella/OC


**Hello Everyone! Welcome to the first chapter of "Where the Wind Blows!" I hope you enjoy, and you're in for an adventure! **

**Fang: Can you just get on with it?**

**Me: Don't be so pushy... geeze...**

**Fang: -_- *Death Glare***

**Me: Okay okay, gosh...**

"Maaaxxxx get up!" I could hear Nudge yell from downstairs. The smell of bacon and eggs filled my nose, no doubt Iggy was cooking. I rolled over in bed into what seemed like a wall, which was actually Fang, his arm around my waist, still sleeping. Yes, we slept in the same bed. Yes, We are ACTUALLY sleeping in a bed. That's right. It's been 2 years since Itex was destroyed, Fang, Iggy and I were all 17 living with the flock, mom, Ella, and, you guessed it, Jeb. Though I didn't trust him as far as I could throw him, he is the one, along with mom, running the household. Plus, he was often on business trips, so it was usually just my mom.

And with a household, unfortunately, comes school, courtesy of my mom and Jeb. Oh the joy of being an Avian American.

I looked at my watch, which read 6:45. I quickly shook Fang awake, getting a grunt in return. I playfully slapped him upside the head, "Get up lazy bum."

I walked to my side of the dresser and got a t-shirt and jeans. I gasped as two strong arms snaked around my waist. Fang leaned his head on my shoulder, "Morning" he said tiredly. I turned around in his arms, "Hey sleepyhead" I smirked. We kind of just stood there, staring in each other's eyes. Fang and I have been dating ever since Itex was destroyed. Our home was somewhere where YOU will not find out, and with the limited amount of rooms, it was only right Fang and I shared a room. He was my rock, my right wing man (literally) and the love of my life- no need to be cheesy here, but it's true. And you know what they say, I can never tell a lie.

Fang started to lean in for a kiss until we were both interrupted by Nudge, "MAXXX HURRY UP1!" Fang sighed and rolled his eyes. I pecked him on the cheek and smiled, "Come on, lets get dressed before she uses Gazzy to evacuate."

We both headed downstairs, ready for our 3rd week of school. I'm sure you humans understand monday morning madness. Angel and Gazzy were once again fighting about Orange Juice duty. usually Gazzy has always done it, but its a tough job, and he believes Angel should carry on the legacy. Mom was quietly sipping her coffee and reading a newspaper when she looked up at me, "Hey sweetheart" mom sweetly said from her seat.

"Hey mom" I said, grabbing a plate and piling it with eggs and bacon. Though just 20 minutes earlier the smell of bacon and eggs made me drool, now it made me nauseous. I made a B- line to the nearest bathroom and vomited, just barely making it to the toilet. Fang was there in an instant, bringing a glass of water and some medicine. "You okay?" he asked. I quickly nodded, as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I leaned against the bathtub, my mind swirling with thoughts.

Fang and I have expressed our love for each other, but we used protection. I was on the pill, and he always wore condoms. Come to think of it, I was late, too. Oh god. I started hyperventilating. The last time we did it was a month ago! I could't be p-p-pregnant? Another wave of nausea hit me, as I leaned over the toilet and threw up once more. With a deep breath, I decided I would pick up a test on the way home from school. Did I want to go to school? No. Should I even go to school? Probably not.

I stood up, brushed my teeth, Fang just staring steadily at me. Feeling much better, I quickly walked out of the room, past Fang, through the kitchen, where I was asked if I was alright. Ignoring them I went straight in the car, buckling in the back seat, waiting for everyone else to get in.

But of course, I was only alone for 2 seconds before Fang sat next to me in the car. "Whats up?" he said in his no nonsense tone. While I should have told him what is on my mind, a) I wasn't positive, b)I still needed to get over the fact that i might be pregnant. So I lied. "Nothing much- I just don't want to get sick again"

I knew Fang didn't believe me, but he decided to hold it off until later. After a long ride to school, with my mom eyeing me in the rear view mirror the whole way there, we finally arrived at school. Fang took my hand and we walked in together. I had already gotten used to all the girls eyeing Fang. I mean, I had to admit it, he did look hot. Just because he wore all black, doesn't mean he was emo- He wore a pair of dark jeans and a grey t-shirt, defining his strong arms. The girls seemed to be drooling on him today, and even though he gave me a reassuring squeeze of the hand, I still glared at them. What did you expect? He's mine! ALLL Mine.

By some strange heavenly force, Fang and I had 4 classes together. We sat next to each other in every class except history- we had assigned seats. I had a few friends, Julia and Emily, but they weren't that close. Fang had Iggy and thats all he really had, besides the countless girls. I also had guys come up to me, trying to give me their numbers. I noticed Fang clench his fists and glaring at the guy who came up to me. Glad to know the feelings are mutual.

As we walked towards our first class, I swear I felt a nudge in my belly. My hand that was holding Fang's flew to my stomach as I stopped dead in my tracks. "Max, you alright?" He asked, me coming in front of me and putting a hand on my shoulder. I quickly shook my head, "Yeah I'm fine." Maybe I was imagining things. Besides, If i was pregnant, the baby wouldn't be kicking now, right? RIGHT? ok, get a hold of yourself max.

I gave Fang a reassuring smile, "I'm fine, really."Lie. He nodded his head and gave me a quick peck on the lips before going to his seat in the back for history. Of course, as you can imagine, I zone out for the rest of the day, thinking about the nudge, and the possible horror that awaits me.

XOX

I met up with Fang at the end of the day, after going to the bathroom. "I think I'm going to walk into town." I stated.

He gave me a questioning look, "Why?"

"I think I'm going to go to the store to pick a present for Ella for her birthday."

"Do you want me to come?"

"No that's alright, just watch out for attacking girls." I smiled at him, he smiled back. I kissed him goodbye, and headed off to the nearest pharmacy.

When I got back home, everyone was at the table eating a snack and doing homework. "Hey guys!" I said, trying to create the least amount of suspicion possible. Fang got up and we both walked to our room. "What'd you get ella?"

"There was nothing there. i'll probably get her something online." I tried with a smile.

"What's in the bag?"

I smirked, "Just some lady products"

He held his hands up and walked away. "Now get out so I can get dressed. This jeans are so tight."

"Ok see you in a bit." He closed the door behind him and I suddenly felt as if I didn't want to be alone.

I went into our bathroom and took the test out of the box. After I urinated on the stick, I had to wait 3 minutes.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Seriously? Now of all times.

"Max, is everything alright? Can I come in?"

I sighed,"Fang, can you wait a minute?" More like 2 minutes…

I heard him sigh, "Ok." He knew I was hiding something from him.

2 minutes passed and I looked down at the test. Two pink lines meant I was pregnant.

And two pink lines showed. I gasped. Me? Pregnant? My breath hitched in my throat as I started sweating. I'm only 17! How am I supposed to live in danger and raise a baby. Even though Itex was destroyed, ANYTHING could happen.

Another wave of nausea hit me, I clutched the test to myself and threw up once more. I heard the door jiggling, no doubt it was Fang picking the lock. I was doomed.

"Max?" He almost whispered. I turned around to follow his gaze to the pregnancy test box. I could see him trembling, tears running down my own eyes. His gaze met mine, eyes wide with fear. I took his hand, almost flinching from me, and placed it on my stomach. The baby kicked under his touch, "What..."

I turned from him. "I'm so sorry, Fang." His eyes were wide, and he was visibly shaking. He started backing away from me, almost scared. "No, Max, its not that- I -I" Fang never stuttered, "I just need some time to think. Please" And with that he was gone. I stood there in shock as i heard him slam his door shut and punch his wall. I flinched at the loud noise.

Fang didn't want this baby.

He didn't even want me.

I stood there, sinking to the ground, surrounded with my thoughts, drowned by the sound of my sobs.


End file.
